


A Little Knife Play

by sirpurr



Series: Free Time With Kokichi Oma [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Oma Kokichi Being Oma Kokichi, Oma Kokichi Is a Little Shit, Saihara Shuichi-centric, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:48:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29663379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirpurr/pseuds/sirpurr
Summary: Kokichi decides to play a little knife game to steal Shuichi's heart, and Shuichi has a intimate moment after the Supreme Leader leaves.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: Free Time With Kokichi Oma [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179521
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	A Little Knife Play

"H-hey.." Shuichi waved his hand at his friends, Maki and Kaito. The two were already prepared and waiting for him for their training session.

Kaito's eye lit up, happy to see his best bro, and running to him to wrap his arm around his neck. "How's my best bro tonight!?". Shuichi smiled and nodded at him "I'm always good when I'm with my friends".

Not really. He wanted to apologize to Kaito, but he didn't know what to say, or if it was even something he should apologize for. It was his life after all... If he wanted to kiss the purple gremlin, he should be free to do so... _No_. Kaito was his best friend, and he knew he was also responsible for his feelings if he hurt them, no matter the context. He would probably feel hurt too if Kaito kissed someone he hated.

"Where were you last time?" Maki glared at him, with one of her looks, breaking the friendly mood. She was probably pissed off. Did she know what happened? Did Kaito tell her?... Unlikely. If she had known then the first murder would've already taken place. "I-I'm sorry..." he stopped smiling, all the memories coming back to bite his ass. "I...got caught in" he scratched the back of his neck "...something". _More like someone_.

"...Whatever" luckily she didn't insist on the issue "It's fine". That made Shuichi feel relieved. "But next time you skip our training I'll kill you".

 _The glare_ was back at it again.

Shuichi just gulped.

...

"Hghhn-..." The detective's arms just stopped working under all that fatigue, and he fell on the ground face first. Maki doubled the amount of exercise for him just to make up for his absence. Probably a punishment.

"That was all for today" she said, coldly. "You should probably take a shower before you go to sleep". "Y-yeah...". He regretted not having wore something more appropriate, maybe he wouldn't be a puddle of sweat now.

Kaito extended his hand to his friend, and helped him get up. Maki just left, without saying anything. He knew she was annoyed for last time. He could just hope she would forget about it. No way he was going to explain what happened anyway.

Now he had someone more important to talk to.

"...Kaito" he groaned "...I'm sorry".

"Huh?" he just looked at him with a puzzled expression. "For what? You did you best today training!"

"It's for last time" Shuichi looked down at his feet while speaking. "I'm sorry if I hurt you".

There was a moment of silence, and then, "It's not my business anyway". He put his hand on the back of his neck. "It's fine- I was just a bit taken aback". Kaito chuckled a bit, but Shuichi could see the pain through. "You're kind of a masochist for choosing to smooch with the gremlin, of all people". The memory of the kiss made Shuichi blush a bit.

He knew, for once, Kaito was lying. He decided to just chuckle a bit at the last sentence. Maybe he doesn't want to talk about it either, or maybe he was genuine. Maybe he was just trying to respect his choice despite feeling hurt. He was glad to have a friend like him.

"Now please take a shower". "H-huh?!". Shuichi's light blushing turned a dark red from embarrassment. "I don't want to embarass you, I just don't want you to get a cold!". _You could have worded it better._. Whatever, he should go back to his dorm anyway. "S-sure...good night, Kaito". His friend smiled and put his thumbs up before he left.

Shuichi quickly went back to his dorm. He was too tired to walk, but he also didn't want to bump into anyone in his current state, especially by Oma. _I wonder if he's even still around this late in the night anyway._

Back at his dorm, he was quick to go into the bathroom. He just wanted to clean himself up.

He took off his clothing in a hurry, disgusted by the feeling of sweat on them, and glanced at the mirror. He looked like he just climbed up from hell, not that that was totally wrong either. He hopped into the shower, relieved at the feeling of warm water touching his skin.

_Relaxing._

He stayed like that for a while, not doing anything, just letting the water run along his body, feeling the fatigue leaving his body. He could fall asleep just like that, still standing. Though, of course, being the Ultimate Detective, his mind started to wander around and think about what happened in the last days.

_Oma-kun… What the hell._

He took a bit of shampoo and rubbed it in his hair, massaging his scalp with it. That really put him into thinking mode.

 _What were you trying to do... Why did I even let you do it in the first place_. He was frustrated by himself. He was still thinking about how sweet the little brat's lips were, how warm, and soft. He hated sweet things normally, so why was that so... pleasant?

His hands on Oma's waist while he was on his lap... His beautiful purple eyes... "H-hmm". _Why am I even thinking about him like that?_. He blushed, once again frustrated at his own mind.

He washed the soap off his hair, quickly. The more he was in the shower the more his mind would wander. He basically ran out of the shower, quickly regretting it once the cold hair touched his body like he just jumped face first into a bath of ice. " _fuck_ ", he whispered, grabbing his bathrobe as fast as he could without being so fast that the movements would make the cold air hit him once again.

He hugged himself in the robe, trying to warm up a bit. He felt like an idiot. He deserved a cold.

Finally getting used to the temperature, he started to air blow his hair, while looking at the mirror. His sharp eyes looked very tired. _I wonder if those eyelashes are a curse or a blessing. I mean, people seem to love them, even girls... but I wonder if some people mistake me for one sometimes. Not that it's bad to be a girl, it's just embarrassing_. Once again, thinking mode.

_I wonder what Oma-kun thinks about them..._

_No wait. Why do I care what he thinks?_

He finished blowing his hair, looking down at the sink. He sighed. "I should just go to sleep", he said while he grabbed his pajamas. It was black, just like the rest of his clothing, and soft at the touch. When he wore it he felt like he was getting hugged by a cloud. It was perfect to put away his thoughts and fall asleep.

The boy basically collapsed on the bed, and looked at the ceiling. His eyelids were heavy, and the bed was warm and soft. He basically fainted on the spot.

The next morning he woke up to knocking on the door. That really startled him. "H-HAh-?!" he jumped off the bed, tripping on the floor. He crawled to the door still on his knees, grabbing the doorknob to get up and open the door.

"Saihara-kun? Are you ok?" It was Kaede. She looked slightly worried. Did something happen? "H-huh?", he just woke up, he couldn't really say something articulate at that point. "You didn't show up during breakfast. Did you oversleep?" her worried face was gone, now with a more annoyed tone. "Y-yes actually...". _Can you even blame me?_. "I was really tired from yesterday... sorry".

She groaned, "You don't have to be sorry. Now get down and get some food. if you're tired then you should get some nourishment" she said it like she was his doctor, or mother. "Y-yes, just give me some time to get ready..."

Kaede went back to the cafeteria, and Shuichi got back in his room to get some clothes. As he was ready, he headed out, following Kaede's path.

Kaito was already there, sitting with Maki, as he waved at him. "Hey bro! You got knocked out?", the astronaut laughed. Shuichi just headed to the two, smiling. "I was just tired from yesterday's training..." he sat down next to them, already feeling a lot better. That was until he felt a pressure on his shoulders and back.

"Saihara-chan~" _Oma-kun_. He basically jumped on him from behind and hugged his neck. Shuichi couldn't help it but blush. "My dear detective fell asleep while he was working on some case~? You need to be easier on yourself..." he said it with a fake worried voice. "I was just tired-", he couldn't even finish his sentence before Kokichi started to tear up a bit "H-gh what will I ever do if my beloved detective works himself to death?!". Here he was back with his crocodile tears. "WAAAAAAAAHHH!".

"Stop it", Maki interrupted his crying looking at him with a deadly glare.

"H-huh?? What??" he looked at her scared, " _I'm going to kill you_ , is that what you're going to say?" he said it imitating Maki's voice, but not in a mocking way. "I just wanted to talk to my beloved Saihara-chan~". Before Maki could say anything else, Kaito spoke up. "He's fine he's fine. I would never let my best bro to get hurt!" he smiled at Shuichi.

"I wouldn't either~", Kokichi's comeback almost felt like he was trying to hint at something. Shuichi looked at him with a skeptical look, "or maybe it's a lie~". Yeah. Of course. "I'm a liar after all!".

Oma let go of Shuichi, leaving to go back to his seat next to Gonta and Miu, "Don't forget about our game~". How could he anyway, even if he wanted, a death threat isn't something you forget about.

"What game?" Maki's tone could use some softening. "Nothing, just one of Oma-kun's fooleries", he lied. If he said the truth, Kokichi would've been found dead the next day. Kaito on the other hand looked slightly sad, or maybe embarrassed? he didn't know either.

After breakfast, Shuichi headed back to his dorm, he wanted to sleep his muscle sores away,

but then he saw Oma sitting on the stairs. He was playing with his hair, and looking like he was thinking. He smiled here and there while looking away. _His smile..._. It looked so innocent once again, just like during the tea party... the tea party... _the.. tea party_. He blushed a bit at the memory. 

"H-hey" Shuichi called out to Oma, waving his hand.

Kokichi's moved his head towards the detective. His eye lit up, and his smile got wider, "Saihara-chan~". _Shit_. He blushed even deeper. "You want to play the game? it's your last chance~". he stopped playing with his hair and jumped down the stair to Shuichi.

Shuichi just nodded at him while he looked away in a pathetic attempt to hide his blushing.

"So what are we going to do? Russian roulette maybe? Maybe a match to the death!", he said it with the same tone a child would use to describe his favourite hero. "Maybe something less...deadly", Shuichi tried to change his mind. "What? Why? If you lose you'll die anyway, so why does it matter?". _How could he say it so calmly?!_ "We'll do the knife game then, it's decided!", his eyes sparkled once again. "T-the k-knife game?!", god, what did Shuichi got himself into?

"Yeah you know. Put ya hand down and stab the knife in between your fingers trying to not lose some in the process!" as he said that, he pulled a small pocked knife. Shuichi was seriously scared at this point. "Buuuut- we do need a table to do this. Your room~?". "C-can I even say no?", "Nope~!". The small leader just headed to Shuichi's room with a happy and bouncy walk. Shuichi groaned. He just hoped his death would be quick.

He opened the door to his room. "Woaaaahh!!" Kokichi ran inside and looked around enthusiastically, "It's just as boring as you'd expect from a emo detective~!", he didn't look like he meant it. "I-is that a lie?". Oma put a finger in front of his lip "Maybe~". he then headed to the desk. "Ready?". "W-wait- It's too dangerous, maybe we should do something else-"

"Yeah that's the point!" He said as he put his hand down, spread his fingers out and angled the knife, "Watch and learn~". Shuichi couldn't even stop him.

He started to stab the knife in between his fingers, fast, very fast. He was very good at it.

"H-huh..." Shuichi's worry left him as he felt drawn in. It was hypnotic. He was very good at it. Maybe it was easier than he thought?

He then raised his eyes to Oma himself... He was concentrated. He never saw him looking this serious...

_*SHK*_

"G-Ghn-..", that's all Kokichi said as Shuichi's gaze turned from curiosity into horror. He saw the blood prout out of the leader's finger as the knife stabbed it. "W-wait!!", he didn't even think, he just ran into action as he grabbed Oma's wrist. "Y-you're hurt! Wait here, I'll take care of it!".

He ran to the bedroom and grabbed what he could find to help Oma, and then running out of the bathroom, heading to Kokichi. Oma didn't say anything on the other hand, he just looked at Shuichi getting all worked up to help him out.

"You're an idiot! You could've lost a finger!" Shuichi grabbed the disinfectant and started to clean Kokichi's wound. It wasn't deep, but it was still a wound. "Nishihihi~". "Don't laugh! You could've got seriously hurt...". Kokichi didn't reply, he just kept smiling, as if he was having the best moment of his life. 

"Ouch!" the sting of the disinfectant broke Kokichi's smile for a moment, as he hissed in pain. "Yeah you get that for being so irresponsible!" Shuichi was pissed at Oma, but he also felt pity. "How could you think that was a good idea!".

"Well look at the positive side Saihara-chan~", his smile was back on, "Now you won!". "No-...I didn't even play..", "But _I_ failed, so that makes you the winner by default!", his giggles hit Shuichi right in the chest. That felt warm. "...I guess so..".

Oma just kept smiling. He was having way too much fun with this. "Aaaand, anyway, I already got what I wanted sooo~", "H-huh?", that phrase confused the heck out of Shuichi. "I already stole your life!", the leader blunted out chuckling.

Shuichi looked at him puzzled, "But I'm still alive...".

"I made you _die_ with worry though!" his smile got even wider "Plus, I was on your mind the whoooole time, trying to figure out if I was serious or not~", Shuichi looked away embarrassed. He was right. He even thought of him in the shower!

"Now you'll never, ever forget me for the rest of your life~", his smile got more tender. Shuichi's eyes quickly got back on the smaller boy, as he blushed. "H-Huh?!".

"I stole your heart, so now I'm satisfied! I don't need to steal your life anymore"

The silence fell upon them.

"W-why would you say that?", Oma would break Shuichi's brain with his antics. He was sure of it. "Because I'm a liar! I never wanted to steal your life to begin with~"

 _Is he really toying with me like that? That's even crueler than just taking my life. It would've been less embarrassing for sure._ He wondered if one day he'd be able to finally understand Kokichi, as he finished taking care of his injured finger. "You're unbelievable..." He sighed. Oma just chuckled back.

"Hey, Saihara-chan" Shuichi could feel Kokichi getting closer to him even if his eyes were still on his hand, that he was still holding... _I've... been holding his hand the whole time...?_ He really realized it only now. The blushing was back on.

Oma grabbed Shuichi's hand with his injured one, as they were already touching. _Oh shit stop blushing you idiot. He's toying with you_. He didn't even look up to the purple-haired boy, he just stared at their hands. "You had fun though didn't you~?". There was no malice in Kokichi's words, they were soft and gentle... just like their first kiss. "Why...do you have to be so confusing?" Shuichi groaned out.

"Because I like to play with my favourite~", his playful tone was back again, and so was his smile. He wanted to kiss those lips, just to make him shut up. At least that's what he thought.

He leaned closer, their eyes were locked on each other, and then...

Oma pulled back, as he giggled, "Well _I_ definitely had fun!". he pulled his hand back too, putting his arms behind his head. Shuichi couldn't believe it. He felt the embarrassment crush him. He blushed so hard, but this time it was pure embarrassment. He wanted to roll under the bed. This little shit, he really liked teasing him.

Oma got up, still giggling, "Well see ya~", and left. He just left, like that

Shuichi just crumbled on the bed he was already sitting on, putting his hands on his face, covering his blush to God maybe. _Atua probably saw everything_ he thought to himself, as he rolled over.

 _This little brat, he's really the worst... he's..._ He rolled once again on the sheets. "he's...". he couldn't find the right words. If he was so bad then why did he leaned closer just few moments ago?

He put an hand over to his mouth, thinking. _"I want to shut him up" sounds like a terrible excuse. Why... did I do it then? Maybe he just knows what buttons to push. I was just confused. That was it. Nothing more, nothing less._ He was trying to convince himself so badly. He really didn't want to think about the possibility that he... he could... _just wanted to kiss him...?_

"That's so dumb!" he shouted at himself. Another pathetic attempt to silence his thoughts.

He groaned, and then sighed. "It's..." he couldn't hide the truth "...it's possible though". There, he said it. He just let go of his thoughts. It's useless to discard the possibility anyway.

He let his hands slip on the bed, looking up the ceiling. "Do I...". He was struggling. So hard. The guilt at the idea of betraying Kaito was making it so difficult to accept the possibility that maybe he _wanted_ to kiss Kokichi. Maybe he liked kissing Kokichi during the tea party _because_ it was him. Maybe he just liked to kiss the leader. Maybe...

"Gh-hh-..." he grasped at his chest with his hand, a pained expression on his face. "I..." he took a deep breath, "...want to see Oma-kun again".

Thoughts of Kokichi came up on his mind. His sparkling eyes, the way he walked. The hugs, the teasings, the sweet words... The way he put his arms behind his back and laughed. The way he touched his hand just a while ago...

 _The hand... I... held it_. He felt the heat on his cheeks, but he didn't hide it or felt bad about it. For once, he wanted to see where his train of thoughts would bring him. He couldn't pretend there wasn’t an interest. Oma was always so...cryptic. So hard to understand. It intrigued him so much. It activated the detective in him.

 _if I could understand him... if he stopped hiding... if he opened up to me..._. His heartbeat was more noticeable. He placed his hand closer to it, feeling the pulse.

Kokichi liked to tease him, but once they got close, he would be so gentle. He never pushed him too far, and Shuichi noticed. It made him smile under all the blush.

Their hands holding, the kiss getting rougher, the hands on his hips. He wondered what would've happened if Kaito didn't stop them. The kiss getting more dirty, Oma grabbing Shuichi's hair instead of cupping his cheeks, pushing him closer. The detective hugging his waist, pushing him closer as well. The grinding. It all went south, and he could feel the shift in blood pressure.

 _Is it... ok to think about this?_ It was just a fantasy, but he felt like he was invading Kokichi's privacy. However his body didn't care about what was right. It reacted to whatever was on his mind, and now on his mind he had thoughts of Kokichi. Kokichi close to him, kissing him, passionately, on top of him. He wanted to feel that warmth.

He rolled over the bed once again, hugging his pillow like it was the boy on his mind. "fuck..." he whispered. His pants felt a bit tighter than before. He knew what was to come. The blushing was at its peak, both from embarrassment and... other things. He buried his face on the pillow, holding it closer. _I'm already here, so who cares. I should just keep going_. He slipt a hand down to his pants. He sighed at the touch. Those pants were _definitely too tight_ now.

He unbuckled them to relieve the pressure. He still had his boxers on though, so the pressure was only _slightly_ relieved.

He put his hand on his erection, burying his face deeper in the pillow. It wasn't the first time he did it, but he never did it while _thinking_ about someone, let alone someone he knew. It felt degrading in his mind, for both parties, but he couldn't help it. Oma would never know about it anyway.

He put his finger under the elastic band of the boxers, slowly getting them off, feeling a shiver going through his whole body. "Nh-nnh...". He wrapped his hand around his member, stroking it slowly, trying to not think too much about what he was doing. The only thing he could think about was Oma. Images of him under the detective, with that smug grin of his. Leaning closer, kissing him, passionately. Touching him, feeling the warmth. Wanting more. He wondered what sounds Oma made, what his body looked under those clothing, how he acted in these situations. Was he gentle? Was he rough? Would he be more dominant? More submissive?

His strokes got faster.

Oma's voice, calling him cute names, purring in his ears.

He was wrecked. He grabbed the pillow hard, thinking about holding Kokichi like that. He grinded a bit against it. Small whines coming from his mouth, frustrated that he couldn't hold Oma like that.

He could feel his climax coming. "O-Oma-ku- gh-Hhn...". Grabbing Oma's waist, grinding against each other. Their tongues touching. He was all head over heels for him. Imagining his hand slipping under the boy's pants, and that's when he felt it. The warmth leaving his body, as he came. Feeling his whole body going from tense to relaxed. He shivered, not moving for a moment, before he quickly hugged the pillow once more, this time with a tender movement. "Oma-kun..". Cuddling him. That was the last thought he had before falling asleep right there.


End file.
